


Stray

by reyvenette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Body Horror, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Full shift werewolf fucking, Knotting, Mating Bond, Monsterfucking, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey does not deserve anything that happens to her, Werewolf Bestiality, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyvenette/pseuds/reyvenette
Summary: Rey always picks up the stray dogs that she sees. She can’t bear to leave them by the road, scavenging and waiting for their family to come back. When she sees a dog get hit by a car on her way home from work, she goes to help and brings it home.It’s a really, really big dog.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 832





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Hesper Black.
> 
> This story was inspired by the Reylo prompt: "On a full moon night, drunk Rey mistakes a werewolf for stray puppy. She coos at him and takes him home, feeds him, even washes off the dried mud (blood) on his fur. The next morning, she finds a naked man built like a fridge sleeping on her bedroom floor."
> 
> My version took a dark turn.

Her alarm clock went off twice before Rey rolled over with a groan. 

“That was—fun,” came a voice behind her. 

She winced into her pillow before craning her neck back and looking up.

Armitage Hux was standing next to her bed, fully dressed, a thin, condescending smile on his face. “We can do it again.”

She’s stared at him for a moment before giving a weak smile. “Yeah. It was... nice.”

He looked down at his watch. “I’m headed to work. I’ll do you a favour and give you a ride. Let me take care of you.”

Rey tensed and shook her head. “No thanks. I’ve got a couple shifts today. I need to take my car.”

Hux nodded. “Suit yourself.” He glanced around her room. “We’ll do my place next time.”

Rey’s jaw clenched. “Sure.”

Hux didn’t appear to have noticed the edge in her voice. 

“Next week then. I’ll give you a call.”

She forced another smile and then lay in bed, waiting until she heard the front door close and his car start. 

She slung an arm over her face and moaned before forcing herself to get up. Picking up her wrinkled waitressing uniform and shaking it out, she stuffed it into her purse.

She skipped a shower in favor of slurping down a bowlful of Cheerios and running around stuffing dirty clothes into a laundry bag. She had about a day worth of clean clothes left if she didn’t make it to the laundromat at some point.

She paused as she rushed out the front door. The property always looked worse in daylight, but as she stood on the steps, glancing around at it, she couldn’t help but imagine how it must have looked to Hux as he headed out. 

The overgrown grass, so long it was falling over and flattened. Strays often wandered onto the property. The collapsing wooden shed piled with rusting traps and cages, several cars without hoods or doors, covered in weeds. The tarp pinned down over the roof of the mobile home and the two windows with plywood pinned over the broken glass. It had been that way for as long as she could remember. 

Rey was going to fix it one of these days when she had the time. 

Inside it wasn’t too bad; she kept it clean. There wasn’t anything unlivable about it despite Hux’s condescending once-over when he’d walked in the night before. Sure food had to be microwaveable because the stove had broken three years earlier, but she didn’t have time to cook anyway. The water marks did look bad though; they’d started showing up back during the spring and she hadn’t had time to deal with them aside from adding another tarp to the roof. 

She sighed and hurried over to her car, throwing the laundry bag into the trunk before going to the passenger side of her car and crawling through to the driver’s seat. The exterior handle had broken the week before and she hadn’t had time to fix it. 

Rose called during her lunch break. 

“Sooooo, how’d it go?” Rose’s interrogation began the moment Rey had the phone against her ear. 

Rey sighed. “It was—it was fine.” 

“Fine? Really. Well—sounds like a great reason to have slept with a total asshole.”

Rey stuffed a carrot into her mouth and chewed loudly into the speaker in order to avoid responding while Rose scolded her. 

When Rose paused to breathe, Rey dipped another carrot into her tub of hummus. “There aren’t exactly a lot of options around, you know.”

Rose snorted audibly. “Yeah. Well that doesn’t mean you should sleep with a douchebag.”

“Well, at least a douchebag is someone,” she said, watching a family as they walked past her on the sidewalk. The woman was a brunette and the man somewhat older with graying hair. He had a little girl sitting up on his shoulders. “It beats what I’ve got otherwise.”

Rose gave a frustrated sigh. “Rey…”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I‘m joking. Hux seemed like a good idea in the moment. Now that tourist season's over, I don’t have my usual array of options.”

“Why don’t you stay in town and sleep over with me tonight?”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. “Isn't Tuesday date night for you and Finn?”

“It’s fine.” Rey could almost hear Rose waving her hand dismissively. “Finn’ll understand.”

“No,” Rey said in a flat voice. “I’m not derailing date night with my singleness problems. Besides I have laundry, and I really need to try to go over the roof before it starts raining.”

She popped another carrot into her mouth and checked how many minutes of her break were left. 

“You need to move. You live in the boonies. Leave that junk heap and come live in town. Someday, some psycho is going to come out of that woods and murder you!”

“I’m sure,” Rey said in a deadpan voice. “I like it. It gets me out of the town. I don’t want to be in a dumpy studio with no sunlight whenever I have day off.”

“Right. You’re a free spirit.” Rose’s voice oozed sarcasm. “That’s totally why you live there. Besides, who else would keep the shelter stocked up with overgrown strays.”

Rey bit down loudly on another carrot. 

“Okay. So I’ve gotta ask,” Rose’s tone became conspiratorial. “What’s it like banging Hux? Finn and I have theories about this. He’s so uptight. I’ve always imagined he’s secretly like—super kinky.”

Rey sighed and her jaw twitched. “Super kinky. He licked my feet and put my toes in his mouth. And then he asked me to tie him up...”

“Seriously?” Rose was gasping audibly.

“No, Rose.” Rey shook her head. “He was completely vanilla. Textbook missionary, nothing else.”

Rose made a sound of disappointment.

“I actually almost asked him to—“ Rey’s ears warmed and she stopped. “Never mind.”

“What? What what what?”

“Nothing.” Rey quickly stuffed another carrot into her mouth.

“If you don’t just tell me, I’m going to loudly spring guesses on you in public places for the foreseeable future.”

Rey shook her head and checked that no one was close enough to eavesdrop. “I just—I almost asked him to be rougher.”

She could suddenly feel Rose’s concern radiating through the phone. 

“It was just a passing thought,” she said quickly. “I just wanted it to feel more exciting. Get lost in it for a moment, rather than just thinking about the size of my bank teller’s dick.”

There was a pause before Rose finally spoke. “He didn’t even get you off, did he?” There was a more suspicious silence. “... did you fake it?”

Rey was silent for several seconds. “I think he assumed I came when he did.” 

Rose gave an incredulous snort. “Oh my god!”

“It was fine,” Rey said firmly. “I took care of myself afterwards.”

Rose gave a long sigh. “Please tell me you’re done with him.”

Rey was quiet. 

“Rey!”

“Rose… it’s nice to have someone around sometimes. It’s not like I had him over because when I picked up my cheque book, I was all like, ‘I bet he’s the best at sex.’” She put the lid back onto her hummus and rolled up the bag of carrots.

She could hear Rose inhale as she prepared ‘a lecture.’

Rey spoke before Rose could begin. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning to call him. Maybe I’ll get a dog.”

She wasn’t even lying. 

“Yes! Leave that dump in the country, move into town, and get a dog! Amilyn’s yorkie just had a litter. I can tell her you’re interested.”

She glanced at the clock on the wall while Rose started listing available apartments. “I’ve gotta go. I’m going to try to fix my car door today while I’m in town.”

“If you’re thinking of calling Hux. Ever. Call me first.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“I'm better than your asshole mom.”

Rey’s throat tightened. “Yeah, sure.”

She hung up quickly. 

Rey got the door fixed and made it to the hardware store for roofing supplies in between work shifts, but it started raining when she headed to her evening shift at the diner. There was a mangy stray nosing round the garbage can. Garbage was scattered all over the street. Great. She'd have to clean that up.

She pulled on her garish, red acrylic waitress dress with a grimace.

Hux had been into it. 

He’d had her keep it on. 

It rained during most of the shift. Rey kept a mop by the door to mop up the water the customers tracked in.

"You take your break now, darlin', while it's slow." Maz bustled up to the corner table in the window and set a plate down in front of her. Maz paused a moment and frowned out the window. "That damn dog."

Rey turned, and saw a flash of fur, and then glowing yellow eyes from the bushes.

When she left at 2am, she stared at the laundry bag in the trunk and decided to save it for another day. 

The rain was beginning to pour. 

She flicked the windshield wipers onto full speed and headed home. 

She yawned as she zipped through the empty streets until the street lights grew fewer and fewer and eventually stopped altogether. Rey knew the roads like the back of her hand. She turned easily onto the winding road and gunned the engine to make it up the initial hill. 

She slowed once the road was flat again. It wound sharply around a corner, and she forced herself to blast cold air in order to keep alert. If she ran off the road, no one would notice her car until morning. 

A pair of bright headlights glared through the rear window of her car, and she checked in the mirror and found a Jeep close behind her. 

Rey rolled her eyes and slowed down further. There was a private hunting and fishing club another half hour beyond her property, entitled assholes would speed by constantly on their way there. 

The road kept winding, and the Jeep crept closer, tailgating her aggressively. When the road straightened briefly, the Jeep’s engine suddenly roared, and it zipped around her, barely getting back into the right lane before another hairpin curve. Rey hit her brakes as the Jeep vanished around the corner. 

“Asshole.”

She could see the Jeep’s light through the trees as they wound along a shallow ravine. 

The Jeep’s horn suddenly blared, and its brake lights flashed briefly. Rey watched through the pouring rain as the Jeep slammed into a dog that was darting across the road. 

The animal flew into the air and landed on the hood of the Jeep before falling into the road. 

The Jeep didn’t stop. It zoomed on. 

Rey hit her brakes and and just barely made out a flash of black fur as the dog dragged itself across the road and disappeared into the ravine.

She flicked on her hazard lights and pulled off the road as much as she could before jumping out of the car.

“That asshole. That shit. Fucking piece of shit!” 

Rey scrambled down into the slippery ravine, the mud squelching under her shoes as she tried not to fall headlong into a mass of brambles. 

She was drenched to the bone in a matter of minutes as she tried to see through the darkness and downpour, squinting to find the dog. 

Rey’s uniform snagged on a branch as she reached the bottom of the ravine and stood ankle deep in rushing creek water, peering through the leaves, trying to catch a glimpse of the dog. 

Considering the collision, she was surprised it had survived, much less been able to still move.

People dumped pets out in the backwoods regularly. Dogs that were too big, or energetic, or had chewing problems. Rey would often see their bodies on the sides of the road on her way to work. The winding, hairpin curves meant poor visibility even without the rain, and the dogs tended to stay near the road, waiting for their families to come back or trying to scavenge roadkill. 

Rey always picked them up when she could. She’d take them home for the night and drop them off at the shelter in town when she headed to work. 

She pulled out her phone and used the screen light to try to see. It was pitch black, and the headlights of her car didn’t do much five feet overhead. The leaves and water all reflected glaringly back at her as she moved the light. 

A pair of yellow eyes appeared. 

She turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket. The rain was already streaming down her face and clothing. 

A low snarl emerged from the thicket as Rey stepped closer.

She extended her hands carefully and moved very slowly. 

“It’s alright,” she said in a gentle voice. “It’s alright. I know, you’re hurt and all alone. Don’t be afraid. I’m here. I’m going to help you.”

She knelt down in the creek and held her hand out further, praying that she wasn’t going to get bitten by a pained and panicking animal. 

The dog would need to be put down. She didn’t have the money to keep a dog, much less pay for the extensive injuries this one would have. Shattered ribs, broken hips and legs, probably severe internal damage too.

It might not live long enough for her to get it to the shelter in the morning. 

But she could keep it comfortable and loved until the end. Otherwise it would be left alone to suffer in agony and die over the course of days.

“It’s alright,” she said again, crawling closer through the mud. “I know. You must be so hurt and confused. I’m sorry you were left here.”

There was another snarl, but less furious as she reached the dog’s hiding place. 

“It’s alright,” she said again. “I can help you.”

The dog growled, but the sound seemed forced and faded into a whimper.

Rey kept moving gradually closer, crawling through the mud, trying not to start shaking from the cold of the pouring rain. Her fingers already felt stiff, and water was streaming down her face along her chin and nose.

She kept reaching into the darkness until she felt a cold nose brush against her hand. She froze and waited, letting the dog smell her. There was a long pause, and then she felt her hand nuzzled. 

“That’s right. I’m going to help you.” She reached further into the darkness until her fingers found thick fur and a large pointed ear. She scratched at it gently.

“Come on out, I’ll help you,” she said coaxingly as she tried to pull the dog out of its hiding place.

The dog growled, but the sound cut off when Rey rubbed its ear soothingly again.

She kept alternating between trying to pull the dog out and scratching its ears as she kept sinking deeper and deeper into the mud. She was shivering violently from the downpour.

Finally, as she was resigning herself to hypothermia, it crawled reluctantly out. 

Rey choked as she squinted through the rain. 

The dog was massive. 

It looked as though someone had crossed a Great Dane with an Alaskan Malamute and then crossed that with a mastiff or possibly a Newfoundland. It was the biggest fucking dog Rey had ever seen, and she had picked up some huge dogs over the years. 

It was lying crouched in the mud, its yellow eyes fastened on Rey’s face. 

She could see its muzzle furrow as it curled its lips. Huge, deadly teeth appeared in the dim light. 

“None of that!” she said in a sharp voice. “I’m helping you. Be nice!”

The dog slumped down. Rey knelt beside it, feeling lightly along its head to its ears, and then gently along its body. She laced her cold fingers through the thick black fur, trying to find any cut or broken bones.

She needed to know where the worst injuries were so she knew where to be gentlest as she tried to get it out of the ravine. 

She had no idea how she was going to get the dog up to the road. 

If there were broken legs, she might have to go home for a tarp and chain and try to pull it up with her car. 

There were no broken bones.

Rey felt over the dog again and again from its nose to its toes and the tip of its tail, certain she had to be wrong, but she couldn’t find a single fracture.

“How are you even alive?” she asked him in bewilderment, scratching both huge ears. One of them hung slightly lopsided. 

She discovered during the bodycheck that it was an unneutered male. 

The dog just huffed. He seemed to have fewer objections to her now. Apparently receiving what was essentially a full body massage had improved their relationship. 

“Well–let’s get up to car then, can you walk?” 

She coaxed him to stand and then regretted it slightly. The dog was the size of a small horse. Its face level with her chest. A shiver of uncertainty wept over Rey as she took in just how big the dog was. 

A heavy choking pant emerged from its mouth, and it moved stiffly towards her, its yellow eyes bright. He might not have any broken bones, but he was clearly in pain. Rey gingerly scratched behind his ears again.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Alright. Back up to the road and into my car. You can come home with my tonight, and tomorrow I’ll take you to the shelter. Come on.” She started pushing the dog up the steep, muddy wall of the ravine.

It baulked and growled. Rey tried a few more times, and the dog wouldn’t budge. Finally she sighed and stepped away.

“I’m about to freeze to death here, buddy. If you want to stay here, you can. I’m going home.”

She couldn’t very well carry him out of the ravine on her own, and she suspected that he might follow her if she played it right. 

She started scrambling up the slick ravine and glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, the dog was very gingerly climbing up behind her. She helped him along as gently as she could until they reached the road. 

She checked that there were no cars coming and then herded him into the backseat of her car. He filled the entire back seat, so big he couldn’t even comfortably curl up on it.

“That’s it. Alright. Good boy.” She fed him a few pieces of beef jerky from her glove box, checked the make sure his tail was clear, and slammed the door shut before jumping into the driver’s seat.

Her hands were so cold they were aching, and it was difficult to grip the steering wheel. 

She was dripping muddy water, and she could feel it pooling in the seat of her car. She closed her eyes and sighed, dropping her head against the steering wheel for a moment. Solve the door problem, and replace it with a mold problem. 

Just add it to her endless list of things she couldn’t afford. 

When she lifted her head, she found the dog’s yellow eyes watching her in the rear view mirror. She smiled. 

“You’re going to be okay, buddy.”

She drove home as quickly as possible. The heat hadn’t even managed to start working. 

The dog reluctantly crawled out of the backseat and followed her through the rain to the door of her house. As she let him in, she found that he was even bigger feeling in her mobile home. She could barely squeeze past him as he stood dripping muddy water all over the floor. She rushed down the hall and came back with an armful of towels, wrapping them all around him trying to keep the water from reaching the carpeted areas. 

The dog had so much fur. She had to wring the towels out in the sink in order to keep mopping up all the water dripping off of him.

He was also covered in mud.

She pushed him down the hall into the bathroom and prayed that it wasn’t a dog that hated baths because she wasn’t sure what she was going to do if she had to wrestle him into the tub.

Thankfully he didn’t appear to have any opinion about baths. As long as Rey was standing there, rubbing his ears, he seemed indifferent to the warm spray shooting down and washing away the several pounds of mud caked into his fur. 

Rey peeled off her muddy uniform and rinsed it off before wringing it out and hanging it along the curtain bar. She stood in her underwear and washed herself off while pinned against the tile wall by the dog’s shoulder. She kept holding her hands under the warm water trying to chase away the chill that had settled into her bones. 

The hot water ran out at around the same time that the water stopped streaming off the dog in shades of black and brown. She climbed awkwardly over his back to get out of the shower, and pulled the shower curtain closed before poking her head back in and shutting off the water. 

“Shake. Please shake,” she said, between chattering teeth, blocking the dog before it could climb out after her.

He stared at her dourly. Finally he sighed, and shook. The water exploded everywhere like a typhoon 

“Good boy! Good boy!” Rey said as water dripped from her face. “Do it again.”

The dog shook once more and then shoved Rey out the way as it clambered stiffly out of the rub. 

It was even bigger dry. Its long black fur fluffed around it. It definitely seemed to have some Newfoundland in it. 

Rey poked through his fur in a few places, checking for fleas. 

A long red tongue emerged and licked along the length of her forearm. She smiled. 

“You’re a big old marshmallow, aren’t you?” Rey said, crooning as she rubbed his ears and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

She loved dogs more than she liked most people; with the exceptions of Rose and maybe Finn. 

She always promised herself that someday, when she had something that paid enough that she only needed one job, she’d get a big dog from the shelters, or maybe keep one of the strays she found. 

She’d always wanted a dog. When she was little, there’d been a picture of a little girl in a cape with a huge dog walking behind her taped to the window of the vintage shop. Rey used to stare at it, dreaming. 

Dogs were loyal. They weren’t like people. Dogs were never the ones who left and never came back. 

A dog like that could keep her safe from anything.

The enormous creature in her arms reminded her a bit of the dog in the picture. Black with big pointed ears, big eyes, and a long tongue. 

There’d been a few dogs she‘d almost kept over the years. But she was barely home, not enough to take care of a big dog, or any dog really

Keeping strays for the night before she took them to the shelter was the closest she’d ever gotten to having a dog. 

She kept rubbing him with a towel and peppering kisses on his head. 

“You’re such a good boy,” she said, scratching his huge, lopsided ear. 

The dog crowded closer, sniffing the skin near her breasts, and his tongue slipped out, lapping up the drops of water on her skin. He sniffed down her body, his wet nose cold on her bare stomach. Then his head slowly migrated lower, along her legs to her feet, licking at the water trailing along her body. His large tongue lapped against her toes and Rey shrieked slightly at the ticklish feeling. The dog lifted its head, and then abruptly paused and shoved his nose between her legs against her wet underwear, his breath huffing hot against her cold, wet skin.

“No,” Rey tried to push the dog away. Beneath the thick fur he was all muscle. “None of that.”

The dog just crowded closer. 

“No.” Rey tried to back away, but her back hit the door. 

Fuck. This was so awkward. She was standing nearly naked, and a monster-sized dog was suddenly weirdly interested in checking out her pubic area. 

It wasn't—unusual. Humans had sweat glands there. Dogs liked shoving their noses there to check the smell out. But normally a sharp ‘no’ was more than enough to stop it. 

This dog gave no indication that he had ever heard the word ‘no’ before. His entire body had gone rigid with focus. 

He lowered his head and sniffed carefully at the apex of her legs again. If there was any space between his nose and her underwear, it was microscopically small. 

Rey stood frozen. 

He’d probably just needed to satisfy his curiosity. She stared at the ceiling as tried to ignore the warm breath ghosting across her skin and the uncomfortable tingling contrasting sharply with how cold she still felt. 

Maybe he was smelling Hux on her. That was a weirdly awkward thought. 

“Okay, buddy. I think you’ve smelled me enough,” she said when the dog moved even closer and nosed as the side of her underwear. “That’s me. That’s how I smell. It was a long day at work. I’m sure you’ve noticed everything by now.”

His tongue suddenly flicked out and lapped across her pussy. 

Rey jumped straight into the air, feeling as though she’d be electrocuted.

“No! No! Bad dog. Keep your nose to yourself!”

She shoved the dog away and squeezed through the door. Before she could pull the door closed behind her, the dog had forced himself though the doorway after her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wrapped a wet towel defensively around herself and rushed to her room. Fuck. Pretty much no clothes. She scrounged in her drawers until she found an old pair of pajama pants and a ratty t-shirt. She shucked her wet underwear off and rapidly pulled them on before the dog finished stiffly stalking her into her room. 

His yellow eyes were locked on her and his head was held low. He was moving the way dogs did when they were hunting. 

Rey’s heart was beginning to pound nervously. 

The mood in the house suddenly felt tense. She’d had aggressive dogs before, but none of them had been quite like this. She stared at him. 

“You’re hungry,” Rey said. Her voice bright with false cheerfulness. “That’s what it is, right? I’ve got you covered, buddy.”

She edged around him and rushed to the kitchen, pulling out a big bag of cheap dog food she’d bought for strays. She filled a large Tupperware container and turned to find the dog had materialized behind her, his head still low. 

She held the food out. “Hungry?” 

She shook it tantalizingly in front of his nose and tried to lure him back towards the bathroom. Normally, if they weren’t aggressive and didn’t have fleas, she let the dogs sleep in her room, either on her bed or on the floor. 

This dog needed to stay in the bathroom for the night. 

She laid a trail of kibble for him to follow. She was exhausted and still freezing cold from the rain. 

The dog didn’t move to follow her, apparently not hungry or unimpressed by generic bulk selection dog food. 

Rey sighed. She had a collar and leash somewhere. She couldn’t remember where. 

She left the dog food in the bathroom, and went to scrounge through a closet. She found one collar, that probably would fit around his leg. She certain she had a bigger one somewhere.

She leaned over and felt a muzzle shove itself firmly against her ass. She gave a strangled shriek of surprise and fell headfirst into the closet by the front door. 

“Fuck off,” she said, getting to her knees, and reaching behind herself and trying to swat his nose away. 

There was a low growl. 

She froze, a shiver of terror sliding through her gut as she glanced over her shoulder. 

He was standing directly behind her, his golden yellow eyes meeting hers as his head moved lower. She could feel hot breath through the thin fabric of her pajamas as he sniffed along the curve of her ass and between her legs. 

She tried to sink to the floor, and a long snarl vibrated from behind her. Her entire body shook. 

“Come on, buddy,” she said in a trembling voice. “I’m your friend. You don’t—want to hurt me.” 

She heard his claws click against the linoleum floor as he laid down behind her so his head was level with her pussy as he nosed at her again. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and held still. If she just waited he’d back off. She just needed to wait and not annoy him. 

She tried to ignore the growing feeling of warmth between her legs. She was freezing cold, as the cold floor was still wet with muddy water that soaking into her shirt and pajamas. But there was an undeniable, creeping sense of warmth bleeding out from her core that she didn’t want notice. 

She was not being stimulated. 

This was not a sexual thing.

It was just–a dog... smelling her sweat glands. That was all. 

There was gentle pressure against her clit through her pants that slowly moved over her pussy and up towards her ass.

Her saliva was sour in her mouth as she swallowed.

His long tongue lapped slowly between her legs. A jolt of unwanted pleasure shot through Rey’s body and she rocked forward. 

“No!” she said in a thick, terrified voice. “Stop licking me.”

The dog growled again. 

She went still, and after a moment longer the intrusive nose withdrew. Rey nearly collapsed. 

It was over. 

It was done. 

She gasped as she breathed in, trying not to cry from nervous relief. He’d just needed to satisfy his curiosity. 

She heard his claws click against the floor again as he stood. Rey glanced over her shoulder to watch him. 

Go eat. Go eat, she pleaded. 

The dog sniffed along her back, then his lips suddenly curled up, and she watched his teeth slowly appear as he leaned forward and caught the waistband of her pajamas. She stared in blank horror as he jerked back. She heard the fabric ripping as she was pulled violently out of the closet and across the floor by her pajama pants. She tried to twist and tear herself free and just succeeded in having her pants pulled down to her thighs. 

“Oh my fucking god!” She tried to scramble loose, but he wouldn’t let go. She kicked her pajama pants off and scrambled towards her room. The dog cut off her escape, stalking towards her.

He wasn’t moving as though he were in any pain now. 

Rey fell back, cowering against the wall. This dog was something out of a nightmare.

She held her hands out. “Good boy,” she said weakly, trying not to sound as scared as she felt. “You don’t want to hurt me.”

The dog lowered his head and licked her face gently with his large tongue. 

“Yes. Good boy. That’s good. See? Friends. I’m your friend.” She scratched as his ears and tried not to burst into terrified tears.

She’d taken in dozens of dogs before and never encountered anything like this. Friendly dogs. Shy dogs. Aggressive dogs. Feral dogs. 

Dogs weren’t like this.

His head dropped lower, to her chest and stomach and then down to her bare pussy. She crossed her legs. 

“No,” she said firmly. 

The dog shoved his nose firmly down between her legs. 

Rey crossed her legs more tightly. “No!”

The dog lifted his head and looked at her. There was an unnerving intelligence in his eyes. His lips slowly curled up to reveal his long, deadly canines. A slow growl rumbled deep in his throat. He lowered his head back to her pussy. 

Rey’s legs stayed firmly crossed. 

The growl grew louder, and his teeth parted. He caught her thigh between his jaws, still growling as it closed around her leg and his fangs began to sink into her skin, pinching, just shy of breaking it. 

The dog stopped and waited. 

Rey had always thought dogs were smarter than humans gave them credit, but not like this. Her stomach was shrivelling, and her jaw began trembling uncontrollably as she stared at him. 

There was something so wrong with this dog; she wasn’t sure she even knew how to comprehend it. Someone must have abused it. 

Trained it?

The pain in her inner thigh grew slightly sharper. 

She slowly unhooked her knees and parted her legs. The dog removed his teeth and licked once at the place his teeth had marked her.

His tail swung back and forth as he sniffed at Rey’s exposed pussy. His tongue lapped between her legs. Rey gave a strangled whimper. Her knees involuntarily started to jerk closed. 

He growled again. 

He buried his nose more firmly against her core, licking and sniffing her.

She froze and stopped trying to pull away, just staring down at him in horror. 

His yellow eyes were intent, his ears pricked forward as his head cocked to the side, and he licked from her ass to her pelvis. His tongue curled softly through her sensitive, delicate flesh. She felt herself growing warmer. 

This was so wrong.

It was illegal, she was pretty sure. She was pretty fucking positive that it was illegal. 

She scrunched her eyes shut and curled her toes as she tried to forcibly dissociate from the sensation of a large, warm tongue curling gently and insistently against her clit. 

She drew a shuddering, helpless breath. Her whole body shook. There was an aching heat beginning to grow in her lower abdomen. She clenched, tensing and trying to make it go away. Her clit throbbed, and the long red tongue moved lower, lapping at her core. 

She gave a hysterical sob under her breath.

She was getting wet, and the dog was eating it. Her stomach and pelvic muscles tensed until they began to spasm and twitch. His wet nose brushed the top of her mons as his long tongue ran from her ass to her clit in a long lick. 

A strangled moan escaped her, but the instant she tried to move away, the dog’s lip curled again in warning.

She pressed her hands over her mouth and gave a small sob. 

She needed to get away. If she could bolt for the front door or run to her room and close the door.

A coiling tension kept growing in her lower abdomen until she was physically fighting the urge to spread her legs wider. Just a little more—right there… 

Her chest was starting to heave, and a cold sweat broke out along her temples and spine.

The tip of his tongue curled around her swollen clit, and it twitched. 

She pressed her lips together and forced her hips to stay still. 

This was a dog. It was a fucking dog between her legs, and she didn’t want it licking her.

She could feel her pussy growing engorged with blood and horrifyingly slick. Her arousal was seeping out of her with every swipe of his tongue. 

She watched in a pulsing haze as his tongue curled along her labia and up to her throbbing clit. Her legs shook, and she curled her toes.

She needed to run before she lost her mind. 

There was a prodding sensation against her empty core as the dog tried to force his tongue inside her. Rey gave a gasp of horror and tried to lunge for the front door. 

She made it halfway before flying fur and teeth knocked her flat. 

She lay on her chest, trying to get her breath back. The dog was standing over her. His legs were pressing against her ribs, and she could feel his hind feet between her bare legs. 

He was growling again. She could feel his nose against her hair as he sniffed at the back of her neck, and his incisors grazed her skin as though he were nibbling at her. He nipped the back of her neck twice before nosing up into her hair. 

Her head was suddenly wrenched back. His teeth had tangled through her hair, and she was dragged up from the floor with a pained scream. She scrambled onto her hands and knees, trying to tear herself free. She smacked his face trying to find his eyes, and he jerked her by the hair so violently that her forehead slammed into the wall. 

Rey blinked. 

There was a high pitched ringing in her ears, and her head was throbbing.

She was pulled steadily backwards by her hair until she felt something solid collide with her ass. Something warm and furry. 

The pulling on her hair stopped as understanding began bleeding slowly into her mind.

“Oh my god…” Her voice was a panicked whimper, and she tried to scramble away. “Nonononono…”

The dog jerked her head back again, and a paw hooked around her hip, and she felt the rough footpads against her bare thigh. 

“No! No! Bad dog. Get off of me, you monster!”

He gave a blood-curdling snarl against the back of her neck. Rey’s entire body shook, and her head slumped down as she gave a low sob. 

His furry chest was pressed against her back. His claws raked along her leg as he crowded closer, and she could see scarlet welts down her thigh as he shifted, positioning himself. Half of his weight was bearing down on her shoulders. His heavy, burning breath swept across face and neck. 

Rey tried to lower her hips to the ground, and he growled savagely and jerked her head back. 

Her chest kept spasming as she struggled to breathe, and she felt his other front paw on her waist. His body curled tightly against her until she was enveloped under his weight and fur. 

She felt something long, wet, and hard against her thigh and gave a panicked gasp. 

His rear paws shifted. She felt a large, rigid shaft slide along her pelvis up past her navel. It slid back as the dog adjusted his hips back and tried again. His cock slide up along her pelvis again after running along her inner thigh. 

She was going to be raped to death by a dog in her house. Her shoulders started trembling, and she gave a small sob as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

The claws on his fore paws raked down her thighs as he shifted again. She gave a small scream and felt blood trailing down her leg. 

She felt him prod against her pussy and tried to curl her hips away. She was trapped. Her shoulders were pinned to the ground under his head, his teeth visible in the corner of her eye, and her back was arched back, exposing her pussy as though she were a bitch wanting to be mounted. 

His cock slid in briefly and then drew back. She felt his entire body tense, his muscles going taut for an instant before he drove into her with one hard thrust. 

Rey screamed and jerked to fight free as huge, burning flesh forced its way into her core. 

A ragged, vibrating sob escaped her as he bore down harder and thrust again. His hips were moving quicker, pistoning into her with long thrusts, and she could feel herself stretching as he drove in deeper and faster. 

His entire body seemed to curve around her. She gave a strangled scream of pain as she felt his cock drive violently against her cervix. As his hips slammed into her ass, and he was sheathed fully inside her, he paused. 

Then his entire body jerked around her. His hips pistoning in short, painful thrusts against her cervix. Rey whimpered. There were tears streaming down her face. She felt as though he were tearing her apart inside. 

He started swelling inside of her. There was a suddenly growing pressure that filled her pussy. He was knotting her. His cock was swelling inside of her, trapping him, tying them together. 

She could feel herself stretching tight around his cock as it continued to ram against her cervix. The pressure inside her was pressing pleasurably against her nerves.

She gave a long, unwilling moan and clenched around him, her entire body spasming. His knot swelled more and pressed deeper. Rey tensed, trying to fight, but her movement only added to the sensation. 

She gave a straining keen as the knot rubbed steadily inside her with every rapid thrust. She could feel her inner walls fluttering around him. 

She tried to suppress it. 

Focus on the pain. She bit down on her lip until it bled. Her lower abdomen was burning, and there was blood streaming down her thighs. 

The dog pressed more heavily against her, and she suddenly felt warmth flooding inside her. Filling her when she was already too full. The knot pressed inside her once more, just behind her pelvis, and she unwillingly climaxed with a shudder. 

Just heat. 

Pleasure. 

She was barely conscious of anything else. 

She gradually became aware of being gently licked. A long, agile tongue slid across her face, wiping away her drying tears. 

Rey twitched and felt her hips shift as the dog moved. Her eyes popped open as reality cruelly reasserted itself. 

She was trapped. Mated to a dog. His enormous knotted cock was still locked inside her battered body. 

She tried unsteadily to push herself up from the floor. She was shaking so violently her arms wouldn’t hold her up. 

She collapsed again onto the cold, wet floor and sobbed. Warm breath ghosted across her face, and a soft tongue ran across her cheek. 

“Fuck off, you monster,” Rey turned her face away and cried. 

The dog kept licking her hands and face, pressing his nose in against her neck. 

Her spine was burning with pain from being so sharply arched to meet his hips, and there was a throbbing ache in her abdomen that sent a stabbing pain shooting though her body when she tried to move. 

There was probably something ruptured. 

She lay slumped on the ground, crying, until she felt the painful stretched feeling inside her ease. The dog stopped licking her and shifted back. 

There was a soft squelch as his cock slid out from inside her. She felt fluid streaming down her legs. Blood and dog semen. 

Done with her, the dog stepped away, lying down and licking his swollen, still knotted cock. It was massive, and dark red. 

Rey looked away and tried to push herself to her feet. There was a searing pain that shot up from her uterus. She sank back to the floor and tried to crawl. 

Her phone. She just needed to reach her phone and call for help. 

She was probably going to be arrested for animal abuse once she got out of the hospital. 

She smeared away her tears with the back of her hand and crept down the hallway. Just find her phone and call for help. She’d worry about going to jail afterwards. 

She found her phone under a pile of dripping towels in the bathroom. The screen flashed briefly and then went dark and remained unresponsive.

Rey pressed the button again and stared at the black screen. 

What now?

She’d have to drive. She’d have to get out to her car and drive the thirty minutes to town. 

It was still pouring outside. She could hear the rain beating down on the roof. 

Get some pants and underwear and get out before the dog noticed her again. 

She crawled quietly to her room. Her body was painfully cold, and she just wanted to curl around her injured parts and sleep. Her hands were shaking too much to pull open the stiff dresser drawers. 

She gave a whimpering sob and tried to collect herself.

She heard to slow click of claws on the floor, moving down the hall towards her. Rey hunkered down on the floor, praying that he was only looking for the food. If she heard him eating, she could sneak back and trap him in the bathroom. 

The huge, black body filled her bedroom door. He wasn’t moving like he was stalking prey any more. He ambled across the room towards her. 

Rey cowered on the floor. 

He sniffed her face and then down along her body. Rey shuddered as his tongue flicked out, and he lapped at the long, bleeding claw marks on her legs. It was painful and soothing at the same time.

Rey didn’t make a sound. Maybe saying ‘no’ was what had set him off in the first place. She just lay, tense and terrified on the floor, quietly enduring the licking and the stabbing pain in her pelvis. 

The tongue stopped laving at the scratches along the front of her thighs. The dog firmly nosed her legs apart and began licking off the blood and semen on her inner thighs, lapping at her until her skin felt raw. When she felt his tongue across her bruised pussy, she gave a small whimper and tried to curl away. 

A heavy paw rested on her hip, holding her in place. The licking kept going, little shocks of pleasure through her terror and pain. She was painfully cold and still shaking. 

Her clit began to grow swollen again as the licking continued. She tried to just lie still and hoped he’d stop. His large tongue lapped at her engorged clit until it twitched, causing an agonizing pain to shoot from her uterus. She gave a small scream. 

The licking stopped. The dog stepped carefully around her, and lay down, his large warm body pressed against her back. He licked her cheek again and then rested his head on her shoulder. 

His body was soft and warm against hers. Tears trailed out of her eyes. 

She tried to wriggle away, but he immediately lifted his head and stood to follow her. 

Rey hesitated and then sank back onto the floor. The dog curled around her more tightly, his heavy head on top of hers. 

Once he fell asleep, she’d sneak away. 

She lay and waited. 

Her alarm clock woke her, blaring like a dying albatross. 

Rey jerked awake, and the dog’s warm body was still pressed against her back. How could she have fallen asleep?

She reached up and pressed the button to silence the clock. As she shifted, a large hand gripped her waist. 

She froze, and her head swiveled. She followed the hand along an equally large arm to the naked muscular body of an enormous man. 

Rey stared at him in blank, terrified bewilderment. 

Where was the dog? What was happening to her?

The man in front of her had thick black hair, and pale, pale skin covered in scars and bruises. His brown eyes were intent and predatory as he studied her. 

His hand around her waist tightened and pulled her back. 

Rey fought, kicking and trying to break loose, ignoring the searing pain in her stomach with every moment, as she felt his bare skin against her body, and a large, undeniable erection grinding against her ass. 

“No! No. Please don’t,” she choked out the words. “I’m hurt. Don’t—“

She felt his nose press against her skin as he inhaled. 

“It’s alright,” he said. His voice was low and deep near her ear. 

He rubbed his face against her shoulder as his hands slid up her body, under her shirt, holding her tightly against him. “It’s alright.”

Rey was too confused to know what to do. She felt hysterical. She was going mad. 

Had she lost her mind? Had it been a man the whole time? 

The claw marks along her thighs burned as she tried to twist free. No. There had definitely been a dog. And now there was a naked man built like a fridge, who was apparently intent on continuing right where the dog had left off. 

She felt a large hand slip further up, squeezing her breast and running a thumb over her nipple. She shook and tried to tear herself free. 

She felt his tongue, a small human tongue, slide along the skin of her neck. 

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered before he pressed a kiss behind her ear. 

Rey felt as though her mind were short-circuiting. His hand had moved to her other breast, palming it, holding her body tightly against his. 

“Please—let me go,” Rey said. Her stomach was shriveling with terror. 

He just pulled her closer, pinning her to the floor and rolling his larger body on top of her. Rey started crying, rasping sobs forming in her throat as he kissed her, shoving her shirt up, pulling them over her head until she was stripped beneath him.

He leaned over her, cradling her face in his hands. “It’s alright. Don’t be afraid.”

Rey kept shaking as he lowered his head and kissed her lips, and then brushed his mouth across her bare skin, his erection pressing firmly against her thigh. 

“Who—are you?” Rey finally asked in a wobbling voice, as he kissed and sucked down her neck. “What—are you?”

“I’m Ben.” His hands were roaming across her body possessively. “You brought me home with you last night.”

His tongue flicked out and laved against her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. 

She tried to push him away, and he pinned her wrists effortlessly down with one hand.

“No. It was a dog,” she said. Her voice came out a panicked whimper. “I brought home a dog last night. I know it was a dog.”

He chuckled against her breast. “I prefer the term werewolf.” 

He kept her pinned in place as he kissed and licked further along her body. 

Rey shook her head, trying to think clearly as his fingers explored her. 

Werewolves weren’t real. They were the humanoid monsters in video games. Even if they were, didn’t they need a full moon or something? 

Or maybe the clouds had hidden it. 

His warm hands kept sliding along her body, followed by his mouth. By his tongue

He pressed her legs apart. 

“If you’re—“ her voice broke, “If you’re—human, why did you hurt me? I was—I was trying to help you. I thought you were hurt and I was trying to help you.”

He sniffed at her pussy and she saw him smile to himself as his fingers brushed lightly over it. “The wolf takes over when the moon’s full. Everything’s instinctive. I needed to take you.”

He released her wrists and pressed a large, warm hand against her lower abdomen where the pain was concentrated. Rey tried to twist away, and he pressed more firmly. She stilled, submissive, as a stabbing pain shot through her pelvis. 

He gently slid the long fingers of his other hand inside her pussy and gave a pleased hiss. 

“Please don’t—“ she said. “Please don’t.” 

She reached down and tried to push his hands away, trying to understand. “Why are you doing this?”

He withdrew his fingers and then pushed them in deeper. “I have to. I’ve claimed you. It seals our bond when I take you close to the full moon. 

“Claimed me?” she repeated, her voice tight and pained by his intrusive fingers. Her eyes were growing wide with horror. “Bond?” 

“We’re mated now. I’ve made you mine.” He knelt between her legs and eased his cock into her. His large warm hand rested soothingly against her stomach, and he rolled his hips, thrusting deeper. “This seals it.”

Rey moaned from pain and fought to get away. “No. No no no no no. Don’t—For the love of god, please don’t—”

He pinned her beneath his muscular body. His hand moved down between their bodies, and he fingered her, his long dexterous fingers sliding along her labia and clit as he kept moving slowly inside her. 

Her chest spasmed as she started to sob, whimpering from the pleasure she didn’t want.

“See? This is good. Good girl. So good,” he said, pressing kisses across her face. 

He kept touching her, his other hand reaching up to palm her breasts and tease her nipples. Shocks of pleasure kept running through her nerves and ratcheting the tension inside her with every thrust until she shattered.

Rey screamed through her teeth. Her contracting muscles throughout her pelvis felt agonizingly torn with every spasm of her climax. Ben leaned over her, kissing her and brushing away her tears. 

“It’s alright. It’ll get easier after the first few times. Your body just has to adapt.”

Rey whimpered and he kissed her again. She gave a shuddering sob. He gathered her in his arms as his hips kept rolling to meet hers. 

“You’re so good,” he moaned as he came. 

He stroked her head as he panted over her. “Good girl. It’s alright. I know, you feel hurt and alone.” He gathered her possessively in his arms. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here. I'll never leave you. I’m going to take care of you.”

  
  



End file.
